A New Lycian League
by Blonde Panther
Summary: FE6, chapter 8-9-ish. When Roy returns home to Pherae with Lilina in tow, Eliwood realises the rebellion is over and sets to work on repairing what it has destroyed; starting with the power structure in Lycia.


**Disclaimer:** Nintendo and Intelligent Systems are the authors of Fire Emblem for purposes of copyright.  
**Characters:** Eliwood, Roy, Lilina.  
**Pairings:** Vague Roy/Lilina.  
**Warnings:** Minor spoilers for the opening narrative of chapter 9 of FE6.  
_**Author's Notes:**__ ...yeah I got nothing. I saw this in the opening narrative and I loved the idea of Eliwood and Roy being in charge of the two aspects of governing Lycia. I added in something regarding Lilina that I've wanted to use for a while now, and boom._

* * *

He took a deep breath, his hands resting on the knobs of the large double doors to the meeting hall and hesitating to open them. It wasn't that he needed time to gather the physical strength to open them. Had that been the case, the teal-haired knight behind him would have offered. Besides, Eliwood was healthier than he had been in a long time, having lasted the past few days without coughing fits and sleeping through whole nights again.

His hesitation was born of nervousness. It was the first time since he had become Marquess Pherae that he would have to attend a meeting without the mental support of his best friend Hector; and inviting Roy or Lilina to attend it was out of the question, as both were underage and tired. He'd have to do this alone, and that unnerved him despite his experience and competence. He shook his head, swallowing his nerves. His father, Lord Uther, Hector, even Ninian... they would have, and _had_, given everything for a safe, stable, and prosperous Lycia. He was no different. He was the one who had called the remaining marquesses of Lycia to Pherae for this meeting. If he didn't act, no one would, and their fair lands would fall into chaos.

"Lord Eliwood?" his bodyguard asked, concern in his voice. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Lowen." With those words, he exhaled and pushed the doors open, entering the hall with a wide, grand gesture that turned the heads of those present in his direction. "I apologise for my tardiness," he said, clearly audible, as he took the chair that had been left for him and Lowen followed him inside, stopping behind the chair as had the protectors of all others. "I thank you all for coming on such short notice. Lord Erik of Lahus has been slain during the Ositian rebellion-" he neglected to mention that it had been his son Roy who had been responsible for that, "-as has Lord Hector." His peers only nodded. They all knew this, it had been in the message he had sent them.

"With two of our most high-profile leaders gone, Lycia is at risk of falling into disarray. This is why I summoned you- I wish to discuss our next course of action as council of the League. My son returned earlier today, having felled the instigators and secured Princess Lilina." This, however, sent a collective sigh of relief through all –or at least the vast majority- of those present. What had happened in Ositia had not spread as quickly as word of the deaths. "The children are both safe now, but they're still recovering from injuries taken and more importantly for the problem at hand, the horrors that they've witnessed." Between Roy having dealt a deathblow to Erik and Lilina allegedly having cast down the traitor Leygance, they would need time to regain their mental stability. Possibly guidance... but that was concern for later.

"What we have to decide first and foremost is who to put in charge of the League. I have an idea or two myself, but I would like to hear your suggestions on the matter..."

* * *

"Here." Roy walked up to Lilina, holding out a mug of warm milk to her. He knew she always drank that when she was upset; it calmed her nerves and gave her a certain clarity of mind. Roy himself was not a big milk-drinker, and put both hands around his glass of water when his childhood friend took the mug from him.

"Thank you," she said, looking into the white liquid for a solid few seconds before she set the mug to her lips. Roy smiled as he saw her limbs come into motion. When he'd come to her, she had been standing in a corner of the hallway, her arms wrapped tightly around her, and she had seemingly done the best she could to make herself small and invisible. None of the guards present had been with her, so Roy assumed she had politely told them all off.

Of course, he knew what had her upset. Now that they had no battles or travels to keep their minds occupied, she felt her father's death harshly. He did, too- that was why he understood perhaps better than anyone else. However, he didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better and could only watch as she drank. Finally, he felt his hand scraping at his throat as he cleared it to get her attention. "So... what will you do now?" he asked, immediately cursing his mouth for running on him.

To his surprise, Lilina gave him a sad smile. "I don't know," she answered. "I suppose the proper thing to do is return to Ositia and take Father's throne, and then continue where he left off."

"But you don't want to?"

"Castle Ositia is a vast place," she said, glancing away from him and wrapping one arm around herself again. "I have no friends there other than Wendy, who has to replace lost soldiers." She shook her head. "It'll be so lonely. So I... I'd like to put off leaving for as long as I can."

"I could go with you," Roy offered, ignoring the few young guards who looked in his direction as he said it. He didn't think for a moment of the implications his words could carry, and the sudden flush of Lilina's cheeks confused him. "I'm only one man but I could keep you company."

"You would abandon Lord Eliwood?" Lilina asked, but her words held no enmity. "I cannot ask you to do that, Roy. He needs you, too."

There was nothing Roy could say in protest of that. She was right- he couldn't abandon his chronically ill father. All he would do was take the loneliness from Lilina and give it to Lord Eliwood instead. And much like he was one of the only sources of genuine support she had, he was all his father had left too. He couldn't do it, he knew. It would be nothing short of a betrayal.

"There may be no need to," a familiar voice echoed, stronger than Roy had heard it in what felt like ages. He turned around to see Lord Eliwood approaching, Sir Lowen a respectable few paces behind him.

"Father!" Roy exclaimed in surprise. "That was fast- how was the meeting?"

"Productive," Lord Eliwood said, gesturing towards a room a few feet from Lilina's side. "Come. I'd like to talk to you both in private." Taking his cue, the guard at the door in question unlocked it and held it open so the three nobles and the knight could enter.

Now away from curious eyes and ears, Sir Lowen set to making a light and shutting the drapes to keep out the frigid evening air. Lord Eliwood may have been feeling better, but cold would not benefit his health at all and he had no desire to find his liege bedridden again in a few days. Especially not now.

Lord Eliwood himself took the first seat he found, Roy and Lilina following his example on the couch facing him. "Have you both rested a bit?" the marquess asked, smiling warmly at both youths. Next to him, Roy saw some tension leave Lilina. Lord Eliwood had always spoken to her and treated her as were she his own daughter rather than his best friend and superior's. He supposed that, in a way, his father's smile and concern distracted her from the loss of her own's.

Roy nodded. "A bit. Not much. We've had a bath and a drink, but that's about it."

"Today has been hectic," Lord Eliwood agreed, nodding sagely. "I'm sorry. Once we're done here, you can both go off to bed, and I will ensure that you can sleep in tomorrow." He turned his face slightly, specifically smiling at Lilina now. "I've had your usual room prepared for you, Lilina."

She nodded, both hands neatly folded in her lap. "Thank you, Lord Eliwood. Pherae's always been so hospitable."

"It's about to become more so," Lord Eliwood said. "I couldn't help but overhear what you and Roy were talking about. I'm weak, you see. I walk slowly." Roy felt the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. If his father could make jokes about his condition, he was fine. "I'd like to offer you a permanent room in Castle Pherae." Both youths looked up in surprise at the offer. "We can fetch your possessions and clothes from Castle Ositia later this week, but as I said, your room is ready for you."

"M- my lord," Lilina stuttered, her voice faltering. "That is too much... I- I can't..."

Lord Eliwood held up a hand, cutting her off. "I'll have no declinations from you, Lilina. When your father and I were younger, I promised that if anything were to happen to him, I would take care of you."

"I cannot impose-"

"And I couldn't face Hector if I were to leave you to your fate in Ositia." Lord Eliwood said it with a certain finality to his voice. Despite his weakened state, Marquess Pherae still radiated his usual determination and authority, and it was clear that he would brook no protest. His decision had been made, and Lilina would have to make the same decision.

When Roy looked to his side, he saw his friend tearing up. She raised both hands to her mouth, shutting her eyes until Lord Eliwood got up, kneeled in front of her and put one hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you, Lord Eliwood... I don't know what to..."

"You don't have to." The lord put both arms around the mage when she fell forward to embrace him. "All you have to do is rest. Grieve. Take your time." The two held each other for a few moments, and for a second, Roy thought he saw a deep sadness come over his father's face as surely as it had been on Lilina's in unguarded moments during their campaign. But it only lasted a second, and then Lord Eliwood softly pushed Lilina back into the couch.

"But the Lycian League..." she began, only to be cut off by the marquess.

"You leave the Lycian League to me," he said, still on his knees in front of the two. "Do you remember how I said the meeting had been productive? Now that Lahus is without marquess, and Ositia's rightful leader is too young, Pherae is the only province large and powerful enough to assume command of the League. At least, that's what the remaining marquesses seem to have thought."

Roy perked at the implications. "Are you saying..."

"I am. I've been elected to be the new leader of the Lycian League." He raised an eyebrow as he said it, as if he doubted the wisdom in this decision. "I'm afraid I have a lot more hectic days ahead of me, so I'm counting on you two to take care of each other for the first few months. Let me know if you need anything, but keep in mind that I will have to work much and rest whenever I can."

Roy was dumbstruck. Pherae had always been a powerful territory, as much because of its competent and well-liked leaders as because of its closeness with Ositia, but this was something he had not anticipated. All things well considered though, Lord Eliwood was probably the best choice to take Lord Hector's place; sharing his vision of a united and peaceful Lycia, the change would have no great consequences for the civilians nor for the aristocracy or the military.

Wait. The military. "Father," Roy said, drawing his attention. "Are you sure this is a good idea? The physicians..." he looked at Lilina for a moment as he considered how wise it was to tell this information to an outsider. As he thought it, though, he laughed internally. Lilina was _not_ an outsider. She was now practically his father's adopted daughter. Her knowing would cause no harm, and she could keep a secret. "The physicians say you'll never fully heal from your illness. You were an amazing knight for years, but can you lead Lycia's army in battle if it's needed?"

The raised eyebrow returned to Lord Eliwood's face, but this time it was one of amusement rather than one of questioning. He then laughed. "No, Roy, I can't. And that's another reason why I wanted to talk to you." He stood up. "There are a good number of skilled generals in Lycia, and I'm certain that each and every one of them would be honoured to serve as my voice in the army of the Lycian Alliance. However, I need a general whom I can trust blindly to act correctly and wisely, to minimize bloodshed, do what is best for our lands, and be available for briefing and reports here in Pherae so I won't have to travel or wait."

Roy nodded, understanding. "I'll tell Lance to see you first thing in the morning." Lilina turned to face him, a faint expression of disbelief on her face. "...what?" he asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Are you _serious?_" she asked quietly, and Lord Eliwood laughed above them.

"Oh, Roy," he said, both exasperated and amused. "I didn't mean Lance. It was your judgment and leadership that led your men to victory in Ositia and ensured Lilina's safety. It's fair to say that everyone in Lycia knows your name, face, and exploits by now, and from what I've been hearing, they like you." He held out his hand. "I was hoping _you_ would be my general. I know," he hurried to add when Roy opened his mouth, "You hate conflict and battle. So do I, so I've already made my first executive decision as leader of the League. When you get up tomorrow, we're going to start the plans for a thorough reorganisation of the military. The new Lycian Army will not be deployed offensively, but act as a defensive force to protect our people."

Roy relaxed. For a few seconds, he remained silent, but then he stood up and took his father's hand. "In that case," he said, "I accept. It's probably best that domestic and military matters are handled by people as similar as possible, anyway." He did see the sense in this decision, despite his young age and relative inexperience. Lord Eliwood's judgment had always been sound, and he would undoubtedly have his guidance until he felt confident enough to stand on his own two legs. "I'll see you first thing in the morning about that reorganisation; I have some names I'd like to add to our list of commanding officers."

"First thing in the morning," Lord Eliwood objected, "will be sleeping in and having a large breakfast for the both of you. Don't worry too much yet. We're going to ease you into this." They let go of each other. "For now, I think it's high time for you both to go to bed. Especially Lilina looks like she's about to fall over." Roy turned around and, seeing that his father was right, held out a hand to help Lilina up from the couch. "I trust you remember where your rooms are?"

"Yeah," Roy said. "The same is true for you though, Father. Get enough sleep tonight and tomorrow morning." Still holding Lilina's hand, he bowed his head. "We'll take our leave then. Good night, Father."

"Good night, Roy. Lilina." He nodded to the both of them, and watched as they left the room.

Roy shut the door behind him, understanding that his father might have had things to discuss with Lowen, and looked at Lilina. "Dear Elimine," he said, "He wasn't kidding when he said you were about to fall over. I'll walk you to your room."

"Thanks," Lilina said, exhaustion washing over her like the hot water of the bath she'd taken less than two hours ago. Her room wasn't far from Roy's anyway- it was in the same hallway on the same floor, so it was hardly out of his way.

They halted outside her door, and Lilina already had one hand on the knob when she realised Roy wasn't releasing her hand. She turned around to give him a puzzled look, immediately seeing the sorrow on his face. "Roy..?"

"I just want to say again how sorry I am, Lily." He shook his head. "If I'd arrived in Araphen a few hours earlier, we could have saved him. I know that no matter how he tries, my father can never replace yours..."

"It's okay," Lilina said, smiling. "I just need time."

"If you need anything..."

"You're right here. I know."

For a few seconds, the two only looked at each other, but then Roy let go of Lilina's hand and put his on her face, instead. He took a step towards her; Lilina, too confused by his sudden silence and the red colour of his face, couldn't really do anything else than look at him and turn a little red, herself. Roy hesitated for a second, but then pressed his lips to her forehead. "I mean it," he said as he drew back. "I sleep three doors down from here. You can wake me for anything, I'm here for you."

It was his turn to be taken aback when she suddenly lunged forwards, putting her arms around him and hugging him tightly. As he recovered, he smiled and stroked her hair. They stayed like that for a good few minutes, without need for words.

* * *

"Are you certain that was the right decision?"

Eliwood looked over when Lowen finally spoke up. If he was offended by his knight doubting him, he showed none of it. "Yes, I am."

"Lord Roy is fifteen, Your Grace."

"And I am chronically and terminally ill." Despite the truth and graveness of his words, he smiled. "I'm not long for this world, Lowen. It's better that I prepare Roy now. He'll have to do it alone soon."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth." He shut his eyes, still smiling. "It's fine, Lowen. I've already accepted my fate." He turned around, heading for the door. "All I want to do is leave Lycia with a competent successor when I go. I'm off to bed for now."

With that, he left the room, trusting Lowen to find food on his own. Sighing in satisfaction and putting his hands into his pockets, he headed for the stairs that would take him closer to his chambers. As he walked, he turned his face to the ceiling. "They're going to be okay, Hector. ...they're going to be okay."


End file.
